The Mew Gang
by ReaperTMWrites
Summary: Four Mews and three Mew/Human hybrids are going on an..."adventure." More like a trip around the world! Rated T for swearing and possible violence. Pokemon is not owned by me. Also known as Generation Mew. INDEFINITE HIATUS/REWRITE PENDING
1. Bios

Well, this is my new fic.

These are the bios for the characters, because otherwise, I'm gonna get really confused.

Do not worry, I will make backstories for them. They will be sidestories (except for Max's; his is kinda important), so they will most likely be oneshots, but I will make them.

Anyway.

MEW: The original Mew. She's the official leader. She doesn't really _lead_ though. She has pink-white fur and blue eyes.

STORM: The second Mew ever. Much more of a leader than Mew. She has gray fur with blue spots and a white tail, and she has blue eyes.

MAX: The first Mew/Human hybrid thingy. He is kinda the second-in-command, and his backstory is not gonna be a oneshot. Oh, no, it ties in with Electric Heights, so it's gonna be the counterpart. He has black fur with a spiky tuft on top, and brown eyes.

GARY: The second Mew/Human hybrid (Do you notice something about the names?). He's kinda just there. He's also gonna have a serious backstory that isn't a oneshot. He has brown fur with a spiky tuft on top, and blue eyes.

SILVER: Third Mew/Human hybrid. He's the serious one. He has dark red fur and silver eyes.

PEARL: He's tied with Diamond for the third Mew ever. He and Diamond are the jokers. He has blond-yellow fur and pearly eyes.

DIAMOND: He's tied with Pearl for the third Mew ever. He and Pearl are the jokers. He has black fur and diamond-blue eyes.

Just so we're clear, _**THIS IS NOT A SYOC (SUBMIT YOUR OC) FIC.**_ You are not allowed to submit a character.

The first chapter will come soon.


	2. Mews Unite (and set things on fire)

CHAPTER ONE: Mews Unite

(and set things on fire)

A/N: I'm sitting here writing this. That means I've gone too far into insanity.

Maybe too far.

* * *

 _"This is telepathy."_

 _This is thought._

"This is human speech."

[This is pokemon speech.]

{These are author notes that the characters can see, and mostly show up when the characters are playing video games.}

* * *

Max woke up in his Mew form.

This basically meant that it was yet another day where he would be practically stuck in it.

 _Ah well,_ He thought, glancing out the window to confirm that yes, it was daytime, and no, Diamond and Pearl were not setting the yard on fire with a giant sunlamp. _It could be worse. I could be stuck in a flaming yard with a giant sunlamp hanging over me._

As if to make sure he understood that he was really lucky to not be in the yard, the yard caught fire.

Max sighed. _Yup, pretty much another normal day._

He rolled over and went back to sleep.

* * *

Pearl watched Diamond frantically use Flamethrower on a mosquito while screaming, [DIE FOOLISH PEST!]

He sighed. [Diamond, you're gonna set the yard-]

The yard caught fire.

[-on fire...] He finished, looking at the flames. [Oh, Arceus. This is gonna take forever to clean up.]

Diamond was completely oblivious to the fact that the yard was on fire, instead focusing on the (not quite dead) mosquito.

He screeched when he found it on his tail, and yelled, [DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!]

He set his tail on fire.

Pearl groaned. [See what happened?] He said, rolling his eyes. [You set yourself on fire.]

Diamond began screeching. [AAAAAAAA I'M ON FIRE AAAAAAA!]

Pearl quickly put him out, before saying, [That was very stupid, Diamond. Very, very stupid.]

Diamond shrugged. [Um...I have an irrational fear of mosquitos?] He offered, looking slightly embarrassed.

Pearl growled. [Fear of mosquitos my tail. Help me clean this up.]

Just then, they both heard a very angry Storm yelling.

Diamond looked at her, before saying, [Too late.]

* * *

Storm was angry.

No, wait, scratch that, she was insanely angry.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU _THINKING_?! YOU DO NOT SOLVE EVERY PROBLEM WITH FIRE! WHEN WILL YOU LEARN?!"

Pearl frowned. [This time it wasn't my fault.]

Storm turned to look at Diamond.

Diamond blushed, embarrassed, before waving sheepishly.

Storm's anger turned on him.

"Do you know what day it is?" She asked him, speaking calmly but coldly.

[Um...Saturday?] He offered, looking a bit scared.

"And do you know what that day is?" She asked, in the same tone of voice.

[Um...the day where we are supposed to sleep in?] He offered, glancing around.

"And do you know what time it is?" She asked, her tone getting a bit colder.

[Um...no.] He answered.

"It is seven. AM. It was six-fifty when you woke me up."

Diamond gulped nervously. Storm really took her sleep seriously. [Er...truce?]

Storm threw him out the window.

Seconds later, they heard a muffled [Ow!] and a **WHUMP**.

Pearl blinked. [Uh...I think we oughta check what he just hit.]

Storm agreed, and they headed outside.

* * *

Silver had just woken up, and already not only had something been set on fire, he'd been hit on the head by a Mew.

He looked at said Mew closely.

 _Is it bad that I can't really remember which is which?_ He wondered.

The mew opened one eye, before closing it and saying, [First of all, **yes**. It is absolutely bad that you can't remember which mew is which. Secondly-] He was cut off by Silver.

 _"I really wish you would stop reading my mind. I do want to retain some privacy."_

The mew shrugged. [Not my problem. As I was saying. Secondly, I'm Diamond. The other black mew is Max. You'd think you'd know this by now.]

Silver growled. _"Stop rubbing it in or I'm throwing you into the flaming yard."_

Diamond blanched. [Uh...sorry.]

He paused. [Wait, the yard is still on fire?]

Silver stared at him. _"I'm not exactly sure how it managed to slip by you, but yes, the yard is still on fire."_

Diamond's eyes widened. [Well...shit. We forgot to put it out, didn't we...]

Silver groaned. _"Pearl is somehow involved in this, isn't he?"_

Diamond shrugged. [Actually, no. Not this time. This time it was my fault.]

Silver dropped him.

Diamond hit the ground hard. [Ow. I still don't have a hang of these levitating powers...]

Silver glared. _"You were saying...?"_

Diamond blanched. [Oh Arceus now Silver's mad at me too.]

Silver switched to Mew Form. _"Yes. Silver is mad at you too."_ He then began preparing a Shadow Ball.

Diamond's eyes widened. [Oh shit. SorryIgottarunbye!] He said, zooming off.

Silver started chasing him. _"Get back here so that I can kill you for setting the yard on fire."_

Around five minutes later, Storm and Pearl burst out the door.

Pearl stared at the former yard. They'd left it alone for a while, and then (thought they didn't know this) the wind from two mews speeding off had turned it into a literal inferno.

Pearl gulped. [Uh...d'ya think we oughta fix this?]

Storm looked at him. "Yes. We must fix this."

They set to work.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Max's room...

Max was still in deep sleep, and thus did not notice the brownish-reddish mew with a spiky tuft of hair on the top of his head.

More specifically, he didn't notice the mew creeping up on him.

Gary giggled. _This is gonna be rich..._

A couple seconds later, he was zooming away, running for his life.

Max **really** didn't like being woken up.

 _Well, at least now I know never to wake him up again..._

* * *

To be continued

* * *

A/N: So, this chapter was really random.

But then again, it is an insanity fic...

Ah well. Next chapter will come soon.

Hopefully.


	3. Mayhem and Madness (EVERYBODY'S PRANKING

CHAPTER TWO: Mayhem And Madness (or Everybody's Pranking)

* * *

A/N: THE PEOPLE HAVE SPOKEN. I SHALL WORK ON HYPER AND THE MEW GANG.

Anyway, haters gonna hate. If ya didn't want me working on these, ya should have voted.

I think only one person voted lol

* * *

Storm woke up to a complete mess.

Standing in front of her were Diamond and Pearl, dubbed "The Mayhem Duo" after the Yard Incident.

"OK, WHAT THE HELL. I WAS SLEEPING."

Pearl shrugged. [Not my fault.]

Diamond stared at him. [You were the one using Flamethrower on the lamp.]

[Well, you were the one using Thunder on the rest of the stuff.]

[Only because you left me nothing else!]

[YOU WERE LITERALLY THUNDERING THE ENTIRE ROOM.]

"A-hem."

Both mews looked at Storm. [Yes?] Pearl answered.

"I would like to break this argument up by saying SHUT THE HELL UP, IT'S BOTH OF YOUR FAULTS."

Diamond stared at her. [No, it's Pearl's fault.]

[Totally Diamond's fault.]

[No, it wasn't!]

[It totally was!]

They started arguing again.

The argument soon devolved into a slap fight, which devolved into them smacking each other around.

Storm sighed. This was gonna be a long day.

* * *

Mew giggled.

She'd spotted Gary getting ready to do...something, so she was gonna play a prank on him!

She giggled again as she pulled out a bucket of water.

[This will be fun!]

* * *

Gary sputtered as he had an _entire bucket_ of water poured on him.

Keep in mind, he was in his mew form, so that was essentially like pouring a gallon of water on him.

" _What the hell was **that** for?!_" He yelled at Mew.

Mew giggled. " _Nothing. You were there._ "

" _I hate you so much right now._ "

Mew made a derp face. " _No you don't._ "

" _I really do, Mew. I really, really do._ "

" _No you don't. You loooooove me._ "

" _I DO NOT._ "

" _Denial makes it worse._ "

" _Shut up._ "

" _But it's truuuue~_ "

" _Shut. Up._ "

" _You loooooove me~_ "

" _SHUT UP._ "

Mew shut up.

Gary sighed. " _Finally._ "

* * *

Silver glanced around, looking for any sign of anyone at all.

He was feeling very antisocial today. Especially after he'd heard Storm screaming at Diamond and Pearl in her room.

At 3 AM.

And calling it "morning".

And then, thirty minutes later, it seemed that Gary and Mew had the same idea.

And then he'd gotten up and went outside to stay away from all the insane that was apparently floating around in the air.

There was a rustle in the bush behind him.

He quickly snapped around to stare at it.

A few minutes later, he turned back around and sighed. Since when was he so paranoid?

A few seconds after that, it became apparent that he should have checked _under_ the bush.

" _Ok, **WHAT. THE. HELL.** I did not ask to have paintballs thrown at my head. I came out here for privacy. Now GO AWAY, DAMMIT._"

Max blinked. " _Wait, what? That wasn't me._ "

" _Then why were you under the bush, throwing paintballs at my head?_ "

" _I wasn't throwing paintballs at your head. I was hiding from all the insane people._ "

" _Then who threw paintballs at my head?_ "

[I would look behind you.]

Silver snapped around...

...and got met with another paintball.

[SURPRIZ, SUCKAH!]

Silver growled. " _Nope. Nope nope nope nope. You're on your own, Max._ " After saying that, he quickly teleported away.

Max burrowed deeper underneath his bush. " _NO WAY IN HELL AM I COMING OUT NOW._ "

* * *

Storm sat on her bed, staring at the laptop she'd found.

Its memory had been wiped, and she'd had to reset everything (and panicked several times), but it was hers now.

As she wondered what to do with it, a paintball hit her.

"AW, C'MON! I JUST CLEANED THIS SHIRT!"

She whipped around and threw a Shadow Ball at the window.

A few seconds later, there was a loud _thump_.

 _"Ow..._ A "voice" said, sounding a lot like...Gary? _...I'm ok...don't do that again, kay?_ "

Storm rolled her eyes. "Only if you don't throw paintballs at me again."

" _...deal._ "

"Good. Now get out of the flower garden." Storm said, turning back to her laptop.

* * *

Max crawled out from under the bush.

 _Seems like the coast is clear._

He glanced around, looking for anything that could hide someone.

* * *

Storm looked out the window.

"Not again..."

She stormed out to fix the flaming lawn.

"ALRIGHT, WHO'S FAULT WAS IT THIS TIME?!"

Mew giggled from behind her. [Everybody's!]

"Nope. Somebody set the lawn on fire. Therefore it's someone's fault."

* * *

Max stared at Storm, who had just finished lecturing him about not setting the lawn on fire, even if everybody else in the house was insane.

" _...I think I added too much fire. I was aiming for an equal amount of water, fire and lawn._ "

"That's your own problem."

" _Just explaining the flaming lawn. I was trying to flush them out, not set them on fire._ "

"You failed. Gary got caught on fire. And the lawn is wrecked. And I think Silver got caught on fire as well."

" _...that's good, I guess...relatively..._ "

Storm rolled her eyes. "You mean it's better them then you."

" _...pretty much, yep._ "

* * *

Gary snickered, holding a bucket of water.

 _Time to pay back Mew_.

He grinned, hefting it into the air with Psychic.

* * *

Mew sputtered as a bucket of water was poured on her head.

She whipped her head around. [THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!]

Gary snickered. [You know exactly what that was for. I'm not gonna tell ya.]

[ASSHOLE.]

[Stop. You're starting to sound like a game player that really doesn't like the rival.]

[Well, you just took unnecessary revenge.]

[It was totally necessary!]

[Was not.]

[It was so. You did it to me too.]

Mew shook her head, then growled. [I REGRET NOTHING.]

[I DO TOO.]

They both stormed off.

A snicker came from the corner.

 _Heh. That was fun,_ Pearl thought. _Wonder how they'll react when I tell them I caught the entire fight on camera..._

* * *

A/N: That...

...that was really fun to write!


	4. The story is being rewritten

This story is being rewritten to my current (and much better) style. I'm sorry for this inconvenience. For now, enjoy the chapters that are already up.

This message will be removed when the story is rewritten. The rewrite will be posted here.


End file.
